


To Get to You

by shonisclexa



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shonisclexa/pseuds/shonisclexa
Summary: how toni reacted to shelby’s allergic reaction in the last episode ;). also there’s blood in this chapter, just a heads up. ( i don’t own any of these characters )
Relationships: Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	To Get to You

Toni was asleep, oblivious to the plan that Leah, Dot and Shelby had concocted. 

The girls had been in the bunker for what felt like weeks. Though they really had no idea how long they had been there, where they were or who was holding them captive.

Toni was restless everyday, tired of having to sit in silence with her own thoughts, and trying to keep her growing frustration at bay. 

Toni had no idea that three of the girls were planning Leah’s escape, it was probably a good thing she didn’t know, the less people that know the better. But that didn’t mean she wasn’t any less scared and annoyed.

When the alarms starting blaring, Toni shot straight up in bed, startled and confused and still trying to grasp onto reality after being torn from her dreams. She looked around her room, trying to assess the situation she was put into. 

She glanced towards her door where she saw Agent Young rushing by. Toni sprinted towards the door and banged her hand against it. “Hey! Hey! What the fuck is going on?” 

Agent Young stopped in his tracks, catching his breath a bit and looking at Toni. She could see an internal debate happening in his mind and it only fed her confusion and anger. She pounded her fists on the door again. “Hey what the fuck! Answer my question! Is someone hurt?”

Agent Young could see the anxiety in Toni’s expression and he looked around, checking if anyone was around, not that anyone would be able to hear them above the blaring alarm. “Someone has gone into anaphylactic shock, but don’t worry, we have it under control.”

That broke Toni. She knew only one of the girls had an allergy, and she cared for that girl more than anyone else in the world. Toni slammed her hands against the door, one of her fingers making an unsettling cracking noise. “You little shits. Let me out. Let me fucking see her. Under control? You don’t have fucking control over jackshit. Let me the fuck out.”

Agent Young backed up a couple steps, and raised his hands a bit. “Toni, please stay calm. Everyone is okay-“

“Oh bullshit. I know how fucking bad her allergic reactions are. I need to see her right fucking now.”

Agent Young shook his head, he seemed to be feeling guilty, not that Toni gave a shit.

Toni started banging on the door again, her hands beginning to spilt open from being repeatedly slammed against the metal door.

“Toni I’m going to need you to calm down, you’re hurting yourself.”

“You think I fucking care? I don’t. Let me see her right now you asshole.”

Toni slammed her hands against the door, blood now running down her arms and covering the door. She felt the pain from it, but she also didn’t. Her adrenaline was running so high that all she could focus on was getting to Shelby. 

“If you don’t relax we’ll have to-“

“What? Fucking sedate me? You’d have to come in the room to do that, and I’m sure as fuck you don’t want to come near me right now.”

Agent Young swallowed and glanced around before pulling a walkie talkie out of his pocket and calling for help.

“God fucking damnit!”

Agent Young threw her an apologetic glance before jogging off again. 

Toni slammed her hands once more against the door, not that it did anything, before sliding down and sitting on the floor. Her hands burned and there was blood everywhere but what was killing her the most was the thought of Shelby in pain, needing reassurance and company from someone she cared about.

The guards pushed into Toni’s room, ready to sedate her at any means possible, but they found her curled up on the floor crying, surrounded by her own blood and tears. 

They lifted her up and began walking her to the medbay, injecting her first so she didn’t try to pull a fast one.

**Author's Note:**

> hi idk if ill do another chapter or leave it as a one shot. ty for reading feel free to leave a comment.


End file.
